


Stories

by clarityhiding



Series: Fic or Treat Drabbles [14]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Campfires, Camping, Drabble, Gen, Ghost Stories, Ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27459988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarityhiding/pseuds/clarityhiding
Summary: The girls have a camp out.
Series: Fic or Treat Drabbles [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930792
Kudos: 14





	Stories

**Author's Note:**

> silver-snow-77 asked "Cassandra Cain and ghost stories"

"Now we try and scare each other with ghost stories," Stephanie says on the other side of the flickering firelight, holding her flashlight under her chin so her face is lit up with odd shadows everywhere.

"Why?" Cassandra doesn't understand.

"It's tradition! We tell ghost stories and then when we're all done, we go into the tent and pretend like we're sleeping instead of scared by every shadow or weird sound."

"Pretty standard fare for camp outs," Harper agrees, nodding along.

Cass looks around, at the pale, familiar faces smiling from just beyond the fire light. "But ghosts... aren't scary?"

**Author's Note:**

> [I have a tumblr!](http://themandylion.tumblr.com/) Come visit if you want ridiculous AU headcanons, rants about the English language (and/or educational publishing), history fangirling, adorable baby bats, and veeeeery occasional fanart. Also, because I am an actual human being with opinions of my own, sometimes I post or reblog things that reflect those opinions. If you can't handle the idea of someone existing in the universe and possessing opinions which differ from your own, you should not click that link.


End file.
